The Element 5 and The 6 Demons of Hell
by Master Reicku
Summary: This story is about how the 6 demon's from hell breaks loose and puts the Konoha village in danger. Kiba,Naruto,Tsunade,and the Element 5 clan must help stop it. O ya there is kibanaru to in her,later on in the story. Sorry its short plz send reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The Element 5, is about how the Konoha, village is in danger. Naruto, Kiba , Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Element 5 clan has to save the village from the 6 demons of hell. They most kill them, but one of them most die. Who well it be? O ya they well be kibanaru in this story. If you dont like it, dont read it.

The Element 5

Preface-

Master Reicku, Lady Suki we have a big problem. "Yes, what is it Zenzuki?" as Master Reicku looked at the scared member. "The demon 6 has been released; some one destroyed the seal that Lady Suki placed on it." "No."

As Lady Suki stood up "No one can brack that damn seal, only a blond line member or i can." Her voice hard and fern. As Zenzuki bawd she mumbled "Master Reicku, what do we do?"

As Master Reicku stood and sigh. "We well go to Konoha are home town and guard it with all are power. We mite be immortal, but the demon 6 is fare stronger then we know."

"Master Reicku we need to go to see your great grand daughter Tsunade. She can help with what we need." "Yes, your right but we have 7 years to it happens so we need to get ready. Send a message to Tsunade tell of are visit and why. Now go!"

Chapter 1

5 Years later

As they looked at the road that lay, ahead. Suki and Reicku looked at the members of the clan, not knowing what well we doabout are problem with the 6 demons of hells gate.

If they came again. They looked at are home town Konoha, this town would be the place were hell would brake loose.

Master Reicku sighed, but walked to the gate. The guard looked at them weird "What is your business here?" The guard looked at the members.

Lady Suki spoke up will the members stood there. "My name is Lady Suki, and this is Master Reicku. Were here to speak to Tsunade." As the guard looked at them and motion them to go.

As they walked down the street, they looked at the people. All were scared of them, for some reason.

"Ow, hi watch were your going." The blond then stood and walked away, but looked back. "Kashi, Dieche, Zenzuki, Reasakey lets go see her. Don't mind the boy."

"Stupid boy." Reasakey said under his breath. Reicku walked to the building, and stoped for a moment and sighed. He finally open the door letting the clan go in.

" What do you wont damnit im busy."

Tsunade snorted out, not knowing how stand befor her. "Lady Tsunade, don't tell me you forgot me after this years?" Reicku walked over to her desk and looked at her.

The clan just set in chairs waiting for her responde. "Well I'll be damn, Master Reicku, you haven't chained any." Tsunade got out of her chair and walked to him.

As she gave him a huge, she moved back looking at his face. "Why are you her Reicku?" Tsunade voice was strong and firm. "Tsunde you are the last of my blood line, and we need your help. Along with Jiraiya."

As he sighed. " The seal has been broken on the 6 demons and it well start her. That's why, you only have 2 years to train to get ready for it." Tsunade looked at Reicku , "Great granddad you know how this mite end, do you?" " Yes I do Tsunade."

"Were is Jiraiya?" Tsunade looked like see was thinking. "Be hones, I don't know. His been gone for awhile."

She looked at Suki as she said it. "Tsunade." Suki stood up. "Yes, Lady Suki." " If you see him, tell him I said I need him."

Suki walked out the room, eyes in a haze. " Zenzuki go watch her."

"Yes, Master Reicku." As Zenzuki left to go after her, Tsunade went back to here desk.

Her hands went to her head, and sighed. "You know we have to tell the council, you know that…. right." As Reicku looked away from his granddaughter, and sighed. " I know Tsunade, I know."

"You know they mite not like this, you mite have to over ride them…….If it comes to such a thing."

"I'll let you think about what you are going to say. Now I have some rooms for ya'll to stay at.

The meeting well be held tomorrow, so be ready." " Ant I always Tsunade." As Reicku sighed. "Yes you are granddad just don't do nothing stupid, Shizuna , take granddad to his room."

As Shizuna bowed, she lead them down a long path way to there rooms. " If you need anything just ask Master Reicku." " Just call me Reicku , ok Shizuna." She bowed and walked out the door. As Reicku sighed for what awaits him.

As Suki set in the chair by Zenzuki,she looked like she was scared of something. "Lady Suki, what is wrong?"

As Reicku looked down on Suki. "Nothing...Its just... Jiraiya ...would be here. It ant like him, to not show for something like this." " It well be ok Suki, don't weary about it."

As Reicku looked at her, and placed his arm on her shoulder. Tsunade came out of the door and sighed. "They well see you now, O granddad dont do nothing stupid k."

As Reicku walked in the door, the clan fallowed behind him, not knowing what would happen, once they entered the room.

_**Master Reicku- plz send me some reviews I need to now what ya'll would like to happen. So plz feel free to say anything. I need some ideas what ya'll wont to happen in the meeting and the chapter coming up. Thk.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Element 5

Element 5

Chapter 2

No Lows, No Gain

Reicku looked around, were he was. Just incase some problems mite happen.

Suki and Tsunade lead the rest of them to chairs were they would seat. A big table that surrounded them.With 5 members seating right in front of them.

Zenzuki notice that the scared one was the one raining over them. So she played a game with him.

"Hey there, my name is Zenzuki." As she put her hand out to sack it. "I don't need your sloty hands on mine." The scared one said, with an evil look on his face. Zenzuki snorted and seat down, as she mumbled.

"Stupid old bastered, he doesn't know what his missing. I can tell he, hasn't got screwed in a while." "What was that missy?" As the scared one looked down at her. Eyes red with evil. "Nothing." She said quickly.

"Then pleas seat." He moved his hands to the chair. As Zenzuki seat there, all she did was squirm. "Great elder, we have a problem." Tsunade stood up. "Yes what it is." The members said, faces looking at Suki the whole time.

"Granddad you tell them." "Yes my dear. Tobaku the seal that held the demon 6 has been released by some one. The element 5 has come here to help the village.

We need some people to help us, and I know the village must be worn. That's all I have to say."

Reicku stood there waiting for there answer. "Mater Reicku, you are the great granddad of the first hokage. Your team was the most respected people of all in Konoha.

You put us to shame to hear this news about this." As he was interrupted by one of the members. "O I see, ok."

"We think you need do be killed for the crime for not protecting your seals and jutsu, which caused this to happen." "Shut up you old bastered."

Suki stood and got right in his face. The scared one leaned back to get out of her way.

"Do you know how you are talking to Slot?" The man screamed out. "Yes I do. I old damn goat, that don't know when to keep his mouth shut. If it weren't for us you wouldn't be alive." She spaded out at him.

"Suki seat down." Reicku's hand sat on here shoulder. "Fine." She feel in here chair still coursing. "Tobaku you know she is right. We must take up arms and fight……If not we all die, and Konoha well fall.

One of the members stood up. "Im with him Tobaku. He is right; if we don't fight we well die." "Does any one else fell this way race your hand." When got throw. All of the members raced there hand.

"Reicku you bastered you win again…..Just keep to your word remember. You're me go."

As Tsunade lead them out the door, Tobaku called Reicku. "You may take any person you won't to help with this." "Thanks Tobaku, your dad would be honored to have you as a son." Reicku then turn and walked out the door.

Suki walked be Reicku for a while. "Who are you going to pick?" "I'll get Tsunade to help me…… Hey are you still thinking of Jiraiya?" "Yes." "Don't weary about it. He can take care of him self."

"Yea, your right." She smiled at him and walked to her room along with the others.

"Tsunade, you ready to help me find how I need?" Reicku looked at Tsunade waiting for her answer. "Yea." Her smile would make any soul happy even a dead one.

As they looked throw books hunting and hunting. They came on Kiba, and Naruto. Tsunade they are who we need.

"Kiba get off, you dog." As Kiba put his hand on Naruto hips. "Why, you liked it last night." Naruto blushed so red a fire truck would be put to shame.

Kiba's mouth found its why down Naruto neck. As Naruto moaned, Kiba looked up at him. "You like that don't you?" "Y…….Yes." Naruto screamed out.

"Then you would really like this." Kiba pulled Naruto's boxers off. Naruto move his legs to give on accesses.

"K…K….Kiba." Naruto let out. As Kiba trust his dick into Naruto, Naruto moaned louder. Kiba's trust got faster and deeper.

"Naruto, I….Im going to cum." Naruto grabbed Kiba's back leaving marks. The next few trust, Kiba released him self in side Naruto. Right then a nock on the door came.

"Damnit, Kiba get your ass dressed." Naruto quickly got cloths on and fixed his hair. As he walked to the door, Kiba was right behind him turning on the TV.

As Naruto opened the door, his eyes wide. "Yu…yu…yu…You!" Narutos voice was sharp, and high.

_**Master Reicku- Who is at the door? Send me some reviews I need more. Thanks for tell me what ya'll think. Thanks again. Pleas send more reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all well everyone is doing this for some reason so I might as well need to. "I do not own any of this character of Naruto ." There now that's out of the way. Sorry its short but I need more reviews so please tell me what you wait or what you would like, and I'm mean tell me what you really think! I'll try to get the next chapter done, and it well be longer and in sooner un like this one. So her you go! Enjoy! ^__^

Chapter 3:

Naruto gawked at the person he saw at the door, before he could say a word Jiraiya fell in his arms. "Kiba! Call, Lady Tsunade." Naruto yelled as he pulled Jiraiya in the house. Naruto pulled him to a couch and laid him down gently as he could. Kiba came running over from the kitchen and stood beside Naruto.

"I called Lady Tsunade, and she's on her way right now." Kiba said as he comforted Naruto by putting his hands on his shoulders. Naruto just looked at Jiraiya, laying there sighlently, not moving. Naruto started too wonder what happen to him. The only one he ever known to even tie with Jiraiya, was Lady Tsunade, even which was a long tiresome battle. Naruto sighed and got up and went into the kitchen, and laid his head on the marble table and just stayed there. Kiba came walking in later, eyes on his little mate. The room started to spine in Naruto's view, a sound piercing his ears like fire. His head felt like it was about to explode when he thought what could have happened.

"Kiba, what do you think happen? I… I mean. Who do you think did this to him?" Naruto looked at his lover, his dark brown eyes locked on an ocean of bless. Kiba just looked at Naruto for a while; before he could answer a knock came at the door. (More like a bang.) Kiba smiled in relief knowing it was Lady Tsunade at the door, but there were two more people Kiba had never seen in his life.

"Where is he?" Lady Tsunade voice rang on choirs. The tall man with blond hair just looked at Kiba, while the other, a woman, with long black misty hair just looked at the ground contemplating. Kiba lead her to where Jiraiya was on the couch, were she looked him over.

"What do you think, Master Reicku?" Lady Tsunade said to the man.

"Well, were going to have to get him to the hospital so I can see if any seals have been placed on him. After that, Lady Suki, well check for any curses." He said nonchalantly. The man smiled when he turned and walked out the door, followed by Lady Suki.

"Kiba, Naruto, help me get Jiraiya outside so Master Reicku can get him to the hospital quicker." Kiba and Naruto moved at Lady Tsunade's orders. They stumbled to get him outside but when they were outside a massive black wolf stood. Kiba had never seen a wolf this big before, his families wolfs weren't nothing compared to this horse sized wolf.

"Put him here." Master Reicku said, telling the wolf to take him to the hospital and like that the wolf was gone. Lady Tsunade turned and looked at Naruto and Kiba and smiled.

"Yeah' stay here. We'll take it from here. Ya'll just get some rest." She said as she smiled and turned and disappeared with the two others.

"I can't believe he would have fallen so easily, there must have been more than one… or they must have been very strong." Suki was pacing back and forth. Lady Tsunade was over looking Jiraiya when something caught her eye. She reached down to pull what looked like a twig stuck behind his ear, when a spider fully growled out of the hole it's made trying to get out. "Ah-uh!" slipped out of Lady Tsunade's lips, along with a word that went with crap. She through the black spider to the ground then went to step on it when Suki grabbed her leg.

"Wait, it could be what we have been hunting for." Suki snatched a jar and scooped the spider in it. Lady Tsunade looked at Master Reicku and gawked. Suki stared hard at the spider for awhile before even saying a word.

"Well, this is going to be one hell of a fucking war if it comes down to it." Suki looked at Master Reicku and motioned him to her.

"Well, Jiraiya should be waking up soon; I take it this was what called him to slip into that sleep." Master Reicku slapped the spider out of Suki's hand, her mouth open wide as she watched Master Reicku stomp on the spider. "We want be needing this anymore now," Was all he said. As Suki stood over what was left of the small black spider.

"Well, thank you for doing your loving part." Suki snarled at Master Reicku. He just smiled and then laughed a deep laugh, and then he just walked out of the room. They soon followed him out, and then they went to their rooms to study what this so called curse was that dealt with spiders.

As the sun set Naruto lied by his lover and thought about what was going on and how Jiraiya was. Kiba knew something was upsetting his little fox so he gave him a kiss, his tongue soon finding its why in his mouth. Naruto soon felt like the world stopped spinning at that moment, wrapping his arms around Kiba, and then running his hands through his dark hair. Kiba let out a grunt while Naruto kissed him with more force. Naruto soon pushed his lover on the ground smiling; due to, the thoughts of what he was going to do to his little puppy. Kiba looked up after noticing Naruto had done took his clothes off, along with his.

"You know what? I think it's my turn to be on top." Naruto smiled as he wrapped his fingers around Kiba broad cock, pacing as he went up and down. Kiba's hips jerked up every few pumps. Kiba moaned as Naruto increased his speed. Kiba was about ready to cum when Naruto stopped.

"Hey, finish it." Kiba demanded.

"No. Like I said I'm on top this time, you don't tell me what do, remember." Naruto said as he entered Kiba causing Kiba to let out a moan. Naruto started to move in and out getting faster, making the dog boy bark in enjoyment. "Naruto. Harder." Kiba was kissing Naruto as he began to pound him harder causing Kiba to lose his breath ever hit. Naruto soon pulled out and released himself on Kiba. Kiba looked up at Naruto and smiled after tasting his lover. They soon got their cloths on and was heading home, to some more fun.


End file.
